<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it feels so good (to be alone with you) by kotaface (aveyune23)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100996">it feels so good (to be alone with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/kotaface'>kotaface (aveyune23)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/kotaface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut prompts for Final Heaven’s CloTi Freak Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cloti Freak Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy these prompt fills for the Final Heaven Freak Week 2020 event! I had a blast writing them.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>watching porn together* + size kink**</p><p>* a loose interpretation<br/>** if you squint</p><p>(based on a true story)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud gets home late and doesn’t linger in the bar like usual. Tifa immediately knows something is up when he just gives her a weary smile and a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs, so she decides to close up early. She grabs two beers from their fridge and pops off the caps before she goes after him. She finds him in the bathtub, eyes shut and brow pinched. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Cloud takes the beer she’s offering, but only sighs.</p>
<p>“Can I join you?”</p>
<p>He nods.</p>
<p>Tifa strips down and slips into the too-hot water. The beer is chilling in contrast and bites at her tongue.</p>
<p>They soak in silence for a bit. He’s stuck inside his head right now, though she’s not sure what caused it. It just happens sometimes. Tifa racks her brain for something that will kick him back out to the here and now. An idea strikes.</p>
<p>“Watched any good porn recently?”</p>
<p>It works. Cloud sputters and stares. She wants to laugh but keeps a straight face and continues.</p>
<p>“I found one last week, while you were gone on that overnight. You’d like it. She had <em> very </em> nice breasts.”</p>
<p>He’s still wide-eyed, like he’s not sure if this is a hoax. Tifa can see why he’s uncertain. She’s never said she watches porn sometimes when he’s gone, when her imagination isn’t enough.</p>
<p>She takes another nonchalant sip. “He fucked them. Her breasts. It was hot, but he wasn’t big enough for my taste.” She finally looks at him, pleased to find his face flushed and his cock hardening. She moves closer, reaches out to stroke him, smirks when his eyes roll back and he groans.</p>
<p>“Want to watch it?” she asks with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“No,” he growls. She yelps when he yanks her forward and she lands between his legs. Whatever haze that followed him home has dissipated, replaced by hunger and sparks of mako green. “I’d rather watch myself fuck yours.”</p>
<p>His rough baritone sends a rush of fire straight to her core. Setting down her beer bottle, Tifa leans in, licking and chewing on her lip at how he twitches in anticipation. He wraps her upper arms in a gentle vise and pulls her down; she presses her breasts together around his length and they both moan.</p>
<p>“Your cock is much better,” she purrs. Cloud thrusts up, holding her steady by his ever-tightening grip on her arms. Soon his breath is haggard, and she whimpers and moans for him to come all over her breasts because he loves when she begs for it. It doesn’t take much -- cursing, his hips stutter and jerk and he paints her chest in pearlescent white.</p>
<p>Water sloshes when he finally collapses. Tifa giggles and slides up to kiss him and he huffs an exhausted laugh. After they clean themselves up, he helps her out of the tub and kisses her, then pulls back and gives her an offended look.</p>
<p>“Why would you watch porn without me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obedience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>blindfold + thigh highs + marathon + multiple orgasms + overstimulation + dirty talk + oral (whew!)</p>
<p>[alternate title: Seventh Heaven (??)]</p>
<p>Additional tags: Dom/sub, subspace (submissive headspace)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She’s on fire. Strung taut like a bowstring on the verge of snapping, and yet-- </em>
</p>
<p>Tifa shakes her head. Tears leak from her eyes, only to be absorbed by the blindfold. </p>
<p>“I can’t!”</p>
<p>Cloud shifts above her. He’s standing behind her while she lies on the bed, her head hanging off the edge somewhere near his thighs. The slow, agonizing circling of his fingers doesn't stop. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask.”</p>
<p>“Cloud--”</p>
<p>He slaps her breasts, quick and sharp; she cries out, clamps her thighs together, but he spreads them again, snapping the elastic of her stockings in reprimand.</p>
<p>“Keep them open or I’ll tie them down.”</p>
<p>Tifa swallows her whimper and nods. The low rumble of Cloud’s hum makes her hips twitch. One hand resumes torturing her clit -- already worn out and oversensitive from the multiple orgasms he’s pulled from her tonight -- while the other, wet with her slick, paints lines up her stomach, chilling her skin when the trails meet air. Her back arches as they pass between her breasts to her neck.</p>
<p>His thumb pauses above her runaway pulse.</p>
<p>“You promised you’d be good.”</p>
<p>It’s true. She did promise. But she <em> has </em> been good, hasn’t she? So she can’t understand why he keeps insisting she come <em> again </em> , as if the previous hours were a hoax and the sheets aren’t soaked and she’s not sobbing beneath his touch that keeps <em> demanding </em> what she can’t give-- </p>
<p>“Tifa.” It’s a warning growl, timed with increased pressure on her clit. Her bottom lip quivers and she has to bite it to keep from screaming. </p>
<p>“I can’t,” she gasps, even as her hips strain upward, chasing an impossible release.</p>
<p>The thumb on her pulse moves to her mouth; Cloud caresses her swollen lips before pushing past them. Tifa sucks on it like it’s a lifeline, something to hang her sanity on, because his fingers keep moving and it’s clear now that he intends to break her. </p>
<p>The knowledge makes her shudder and moan around his thumb. Apparently it’s the sound Cloud wants to hear. </p>
<p>“So that’s what it takes to keep you quiet?” His thumb leaves her mouth and Tifa sobs -- <em> gods, </em> what does she anchor herself to now? But there’s the <em> clink-swish </em> of his belt, the rasp of his zipper, and her head automatically tilts back, lips parted, searching. Then she feels the weight of him, hot and heavy on her tongue, and the noise she makes is obscene, wanton, the kind of noise a slut would make. </p>
<p>That’s what she is. He told her so. <em>She’s his</em> <em>good little--</em></p>
<p>“Can’t talk back with your mouth full, can you, Tifa?”</p>
<p>His wicked words unlock her escape: a blessed blankness. She moans and chokes on his cock, let’s go completely, dissolves into an in-between space where it’s only his cock fucking her mouth, his fingers on her clit and in her cunt. Cloud’s broken her wide-open.</p>
<p>When he commands that she come again, Tifa doesn’t resist. She obeys.</p>
<p>She’s his good little slut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>